The Next Step: Ron and Hermione Get Closer
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: 5 Months after the Battle at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione decide to take things to the next level.
1. Chapter 1: Weekend Visits

***For anyone who has read my other fanfics (Tent Times and The Burrow), please be warned, this one is not near as tame. While I had lots of fun writing some T rated stories, I decided I wanted to write something a little more adult. In this story, Ron and Hermione are both 18, and in my mind mature enough to make mature decisions. Rated M for sexual content. I still tried to keep it sweet, but I wanted to include some sexy. I hope you enjoy it. Spoilers from the 7th Book if you haven't read it.***

It had been 5 months since the defeat of Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione were now in a full-blown relationship. Their kiss during the battle had been the first of many. In fact, when they were together, they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Most everyone in the Weasley family and certainly Harry and Ginny had walked in on them snogging many times. In the kitchen against the fridge; in the living room on the couch; out back by the swing. It had almost become a joke amongst everyone. George especially would always loudly announce himself before entering a room, which always made everyone laugh.

It had taken Ron and Hermione so long to act on and admit their feelings, and now that they had, there was no going back. Ron had unlocked something in Hermione that allowed her to be passionate and affection as well as prim and proper.

Hermione was finishing her 7th year at Hogwarts, and Ron and Harry were in Auror training, but almost every weekend they disapparated to the Burrow to be together. Ginny had passed her disapparation test too, so she was always in tow to be with Harry. Molly and Arthur loved having them all around. The loss of Fred had been especially hard on the family, but they had survived by being together. Ron, Harry and George had decided to share a 3 bedroom flat in Diagon Alley. Hermione was of course living at school.

It was Friday night, and after the lot of them had dinner together, Ron and Harry had gone out back to play a quick round of one on one Quidditch. Molly had asked Ginny to help her go through a bunch of old clothes, so Hermione had settled in next to the fire with a book. The Weasley's had basically adopted both Hermione and Harry. The gang could have hung out alone at the guy's flat, but they knew the Weasley's really needed their kids around to help cope with the loss of Fred.

Hermione had tracked down her parents in Australia and returned their memories, but they loved the country so much, they had decided to stay there instead of returning to England. She had visited them several times and planned to spend Christmas there, but right now in her life, it was the Burrow that felt most like home. About an hour later, she heard Ron and Harry coming in from outside. "You may have been the youngest seeker in a century mate," Ron said, "but you don't stand a chance against me in One on One." Ron was not exaggerating. Now almost 19, he had grown up into a muscular and strapping man. One on One Quidditch required a lot of strength, which Harry had, but not compared to Ron. Harry was glad to indulge his best friend. "I know Ron. You're unstoppable," Harry said patting him on the back. "I'm going to take a shower now then see if your mom will let me tear Ginny away from chores for the rest of the evening." "Good luck," Ron replied. "If you want to spend time with Ginny, you'll be sorting those old clothes for the rest of the night too." They both laughed, and Hermione heard Harry head for the stairs.

Ron sought Hermione out in the living room. "There's my girl," he said sitting down right next to her. "Knew I'd find you curled up with a book. Whatcha reading?"

Hermione turned the book over to show Ron the cover. "Advanced Herbology," she said sighing. "Even I think it's boring, but I've got a huge test next week." They both laughed at the idea Hermione found something boring. "Well," Ron said tugging the book out of Hermione's hands and laying it on the other end of the couch as she whimpered. "Next week is a long way away, and since you find it so boring and haven't seen me in a week, I think we should make better use of our time." Before even giving her a chance to respond, Ron had wrapped his arms around Hermione and was kissing her. She was powerless against him and didn't want him to stop, so she eagerly returned the kiss. She didn't even care that he was a bit sweaty and gross from his Quidditch game.

Ron and Hermione snogged until Ron heard the water upstairs stop running. He reluctantly pulled back from Hermione and got up to go take a shower himself now that Harry was through. He handed Hermione her book back, but she said she was going to head to bed anyways and stood up beside Ron. He hugged her. Because he was so much taller than her, she had to raise up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her on the tip of the nose then pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Sneak up to my room tonight. Harry's staying in George's room since he went back to the flat after dinner." Hermione smiled and said quietly. "What about Ginny?" "She's a sound sleeper," Ron replied back. "Besides, she wouldn't dare rat you out. I caught Harry in her room the last time you went to visit your parents instead of coming here for the weekend, so I have blackmail." Hermione grinned. She and Ron hadn't done anything more than steamy make-out sessions physically, but she knew they were getting to the point of going further than that. She knew Ron would let her call the shots though and asking her to his room was not a ploy to make her do anything she didn't want to do or wasn't ready for. She had visited the guys in their flat a few times and stayed in Ron's room, and all they had done was kiss and snuggle and spoon. "Okay," she said coyly. Hermione wasn't a rule breaker by nature, but for Ron, she'd do just about anything. He grinned like a fool and hugged her tightly. "See you later then," he said and bounded up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Out

Hermione gathered up her book and notes and climbed the stairs herself just a few minutes. Ginny's room, which she always shared, was on the second floor. Ron and Harry were sleeping on the third floor. Hermione changed into her cutest pjs: dark purple cotton bottoms with a lacy light purple tank top. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Back in Ginny's room she settled into bed to read some more. Ginny came in about 10 minutes later looking exhausted. "I swear," She said, "Mom was trying to kill me making me go through all that stuff. Poor Harry got roped in too just trying to spend time with me." "That's what Ron said would happen," Hermione replied and the girls both laughed. "I'm so tired," Ginny said flopping onto her bed. "I'm going to sleep like a baby." Hermione jumped for joy inside. It would be much easier to sneak up to Ron's room if Ginny really was sleeping soundly. Though they were 18, they respected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so that's why the sneaking around was necessary.

Ginny changed and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she crawled into bed, said goodnight to Hermione and was asleep within minutes. She wasn't lying about being tired. About 20 minutes passeD as Hermione finished Chapter 10 of Advanced Herbology just for her own peace of mind and to really make sure Ginny was asleep. Hermione then quietly climbed out of bed, gently opened and shut the door and made her way into the hall and up one more flight of stairs. She always felt exhilerated inside when she was doing something a bit naughty.

Ron was lying on this side facing the window staring out at the moon. He was wearing a worn thin Griffindor t-shirt and boxers. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his bedroom door ever so quietly creak open and then shut in the same manner. A grin immediately spread across his face. He didn't have to roll over to know who's tiny feet were tiptoeing across the floor to his bed. The weight of the bed shifted as she sat down next to him. "Ron," she whispered checking to see if he was asleep because she couldn't see his face. Ron thought about pretending to be asleep just to get a rise of her, but he was too interested in being with her to tease her. He rolled over so she could see he was awake and smiled. "Hi," he whispered. "Hi," she said back. "Any trouble?" Ron asked. "No," Hermione replied. "Ginny was so tired from your mom's cleaning that she fell asleep in minutes." "Good," Ron said. He rolled over to face her then reached out and pulled her down next to him. She snuggled in with him under the covers.

Through the moonlight he could see her face, and he could feel her soft skin as her tank top allowed him to run his hands up and down her bare arms. He took a moment to digest just how lovely she was. He couldn't believe his luck that she was his. "What?" Hermione said when he stared just a little too long. Ron smiled, "You're beautiful," he said, which made Hermione blush. She always had a hard time accepting his compliments. Instead of saying thank you, she showed him how she felt. She reached up and caught the back of his neck pulling his face towards hers. Expect for their very first kiss, it was almost always Ron who initiated their affection, so he loved that she was taking the lead. She kissed him. It was soft at first but passionate. Ron couldn't help but take over. He couldn't get enough of her. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue gently in and out of Hermione's open mouth. He rolled so he was just a bit on top of her and she wrapped one of her legs around his and slightly moved it up and down. Even the feel of her bare foot on his leg was enough to drive him crazy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He allowed his left arm to roam a bit. Up and down her arm and then down her side so that he ever so lightly grazed her breast. She moaned "mmmm" into his mouth, nearly setting him on fire.

"Do you like that?" he whispered surprising himself. It just sort of slipped out. She responded by saying "Mm-hmm" against his mouth as she kissed him again. She then pulled away from his mouth and whispered in his ear, "You can keep going if you want." Ron could barely believe his ears; Hermione was so prim and proper, he thought for sure he'd have to just about beg her to be intimate with him, but now here she was offering…well he wasn't quite sure what she was offering. He pulled her back so he could look in her eyes. "What are you saying?" he asked honestly. Hermione blushed a bit and smiled. "I'm saying that we could take things to the next step if you want. I'm not ready to go all the way or anything, but we could do other stuff. More than snogging stuff," she said and grinned. Ron grinned back and then kissed her forehead. "I think I've brainwashed you," he said laughing. "I know," Hermione said laughing too. "I just can't resist you anymore." Unfortunately he was still confused and sort of just stared into space for a few minutes. Hermione could read him better than her many books. She reached out and turned his face so he was looking in her eyes. "Let's just try some stuff," she said smiling, "and if it's too much I'll tell you." She was amazing. She knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly what to say to make him feel at ease. "You're sure?" Ron said one more time. He was trying to be a gentleman even though at this point his libido was on fire. "I'm sure," she said. "I don't really know much about this kind of thing though," she said the last part a bit embarrassed. Ron softened and stroked her cheek. Finally a department he felt comfortable with.

The truth was that there were actually only three things in the world that Ron knew more about than Hermione: Quidditch, Chess and sex. Mind you, he'd never actually had sex, but having 5 older brothers gave you a pretty good education. He had never gone further than a steamy make out session and some over the clothes groping, but he was prepared and had asked his oldest brothers for some advice.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "We'll learn together." He kissed Hermione after the last word, and she immediately responded. She seemed to like him stroking her breast, so Ron went back to that first. He stayed over the clothes but allowed himself to be more direct and a bit less gentle. She moaned against his mouth letting him know she liked it. After a few minutes and when he was feeling braver, he let his hand glide down to the bottom of her tank top and slowly snaked his hand underneath. Ron took a deep breath as he allowed himself to touch Hermione's breast skin on skin. He had never done this before, and the fact that it was Hermione was just about too much to handle. His erection was bulging and he knew Hermione could feel it against her thigh. She didn't care one bit. She loved being able to feel his attraction to her. As he allowed his rough hand to caress her smooth skin, Hermione continued to let him know she was feeling good and okay with what was happening. "That feels so good," she whispered in his ear. He had taken his lips from hers to kiss her neck and collarbone. As they continued to romp, Ron's desire for Hermione grew deeper inside him. He had to feel her even more. He trailed his hand from her breast back down her stomach and to the top of her pajama pants. He scooted off her so he was lying more beside her than on top. He gently undid the tie holding her pants in place. Hermione drew in a breath, and Ron halted looking into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I'm just nervous. Sorry," she said covering her eyes with her hands. Ron took his hand from her pants and used it to pull her hands away from her face. "Hermione it's okay," he said. "We don't have to do anything you don't want too." "I want too," she said back, "I'm just not used to doing something that I don't know the exact how to and outcome for you know?" He did know all too well. Hermione was the brightest girl he'd ever known, and she studied everything. He imagined she'd even studied sex at some point, but trying it really was the only way to experience it. "Just let me take care of you," Ron said. His words were sweet and erotic all at the same time, and Hermione couldn't help but nod. Ron gently placed his hand back on her pants string and pulled it undone. "Help me," he whispered, and Hermione did as she was told. As his left hand grabbed one side of her pants, she reached down and grabbed the other to help tug them down. She was wearing pink lace panties. Ron grinned. His brothers had made it clear that women only wore pretty panties when they wanted someone else to see, so he became even more confident that this really was what Hermione wanted.

Ron placed his hand over her mound through the panties at first. Hermione whimpered with desire, and he hadn't even really touched her yet. He could feel heat and wetness radiating through the cloth. His own desire was rock hard at the sight of her. Ron was able to pull her panties down all on his own, and his heart nearly stopped beating as he really took in the sight of her. Through the moonlight Ron could see that she was shaved expect for a very thin landing strip. He was almost surprised considering Hermione had zero sexual experience, but his love was nothing if not prepared at all times. Her tank top was pushed up a little revealing her flat, tan stomach. She was so lovely. "It almost hurts to look at you," Ron said gently gliding a finger across Hermione's stomach. She writhed with desire. "You're so lovely." Ron was often surprised himself at the thoughts that came to his mind and words that came out of his mouth when it came to Hermione. She brought a tender side out of him that he hadn't known existed. Hermione reached down and stroked his cheek pulling him up to her face for a kiss in thank you. He gladly obliged letting his hand roam up and down her thigh and across her stomach coming close but not actually touching her most private place. Minutes passed and Hermione shivered, and he knew he'd teased her enough. Super gently Ron placed one finger at the top of her folds and then gently slid down between them. He stopped at her entrance. She was sopping wet. He dipped one finger just inside. "Oh god," Hermione moaned in pleasure. She'd never felt anything like this.

Ron could barely think as he dipped his finger into her deeper. She was wet with desire, and it was for him. He pulled his finger back out and gently at first starting rubbing between her now even slicker folds. He easily found her clit and starting using two fingers as he slid up and down. Hermione bucked against his hand, and he knew she was enjoying it, but as he looked as her face, he could tell she was tense. She had never been in so intimate a situation. Ron kissed her gently and whispered in her ear, "Just relax." As if his permission was all he need, Ron felt Hermione let herself give in. She let her shoulders sink into the bed and let her head fall all the way back on the pillow. Ron went back to pleasing her alternating between her clit and dipping his fingers inside her. She never stopped making noise, letting him know she liked what was happening. Ron quickened the pace just a touch and after a few more minutes he felt Hermione start to quiver, and he knew this was a sign that she was close to climaxing. "Let go," he whispered in the dark, and with his words she did. She clung to his shoulders and buried her head in his chest as she moaned his name loud but low. She was still conscious they were in a house full of people. "Oh, Ron," she moaned. It was music to Ron's ears. He continued to work his fingers as he coaxed Hermione through her first orgasm. As she came down from the shockwaves Ron removed his fingers and wiped them on his boxers quickly so she wouldn't see and be embarrassed. He gathered her in his arms and held her close as she cooed against his chest. "Mmmm," she said again. Her eyes were clinched tightly shut. She was mentally trying to permanently remember this moment. When she finally opened her eyes, Ron was staring at her grinning from ear to ear. His white teeth shone bright in the moonlight. "Hi," he said in an arrogant tone. Hermione giggled and pulled him close. She was maybe the most relaxed she'd ever been. "I take it you liked that," Ron said against her ear. She pulled back to look in his way too happy with himself face. "I'm not sure you need any more of a compliment right now, but yes, I liked that very much. It was amazing." He kissed her and then hugged her close. "Thank you," he said. "For what?" she said back surprised. "For letting me get that close to you."

His words were honest and tender, and Hermione couldn't help but catch his lips for what must have been the hundredth time tonight. As they once again started rolling around making out, Hermione was reminded of Ron's still rock hard arousal. She pulled back and smiled knowingly. "What?" he said honestly confused. "Your turn," she said and started to drag her hand down his chest and stomach towards his boxers. Ron caught her hand. "Hermione, that's not why I did that. You don't have to do anything to me." "I know," she said back, "but I want to." She pulled her hand from Ron's grasp and before he could protest anymore shoved her hand into his boxers and gripped his arousal. Something in between a moan and a growl escaped Ron's lips as he tilted his head back onto his pillow and rolled further onto his back. He had never been touched like this, and Hermione's small hands immediately made him want to come. Hermione slid her hand gently up and down his length. A drop of pre-come hit her fingers. When she felt it, she put her palm over Ron's tip to wet her hand more, then drug it back down. "Oh god, Hermione," Ron moaned. Hermione smiled to herself. She had never done anything like this before, but she had a secret Muggle weapon in her arsenal that Ron knew nothing about: Cosmo magazine. She had been reading back issues for months getting tips on how to please a man, and she was pretty sure she could now give a pretty good hand job or oral sex. The thought of both terms in her head made her blush, but she quickly pushed her shyness to the backburner. She wanted, no needed, to please Ron the way he had her. Hermione let go of Ron for a moment to tug at his boxers. "Take these off," she instructed staring into his eyes. Ron blinked, then gulped, then followed her instructions and quickly shed his boxers. Hermione couldn't help but stare. She had never seen a man naked before. She quickly came out of her initial shock and smiled at Ron. All of sudden, this wave of passion and courage came over her. She was about to show Ron Weasley the time of his life, and the fact that she was the first girl to get there made her dizzy. Hermione leaned over and started kissing Ron as she wrapped her hand back around his shaft. He groaned against her mouth. Slowly, she started kissing him other places. On his neck at first. She then removed her hand from his arousal to lift his t-shirt. She propped herself up and straddle his legs with her own so that she was above him. She then dipped her head and kissed his stomach. Ron tensed realizing what she was about to do. "Hermione, you don't have to," he muttered. Hermione raised back up enough to look in his face. She lifted one hand and put a finger over his lips. "Hush," she said. "Haven't you figured out by now that I don't do anything I don't want to do?" She smiled, and Ron grinned back. She was absolutely right, so he decided to relax and let this happen. God he wanted it to happen.

Hermione went back to kissing his stomach, balancing herself above him on her hands on either side of his hips. She was nervous but excited about what she was about to do next. She moved her legs to the inside of Ron's so she was now kneeling. She took him in one hand, looked up and smiled at him, then dipped her head and took him in her mouth. Ron was sure he was going to die of happiness and lust. The feel of Hermione's lips was more magical than any magic he'd seen in his whole life. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but Ron sure seemed to like it. His hands were now tangled gently in her hair, and he was moaning and groaning and saying her name. Hermione kept working both her hand and her mouth. She used her tongue to kiss the sensitive area right about his tip then slid her hand down past the bottom of his shaft to gently cup his balls. "Oh god," Ron said. "Hermione, I can't last much longer." Hermione grinned but didn't stop. She kept up what she was doing now taking more of him into her mouth so she was sort of bobbing up and down on him. "Hermione," he said in warning to let her know he was close. She didn't stop; instead, she put her hand back into the mix and started pumping Ron while keeping her mouth busy too. All of a sudden, she felt him stiffen, and boom: he let go like she had about 15 minutes before. Hermione knew this was part of the deal but was still a bit surprised as Ron's hot liquid filled her mouth. She didn't freak out though; she simply let Ron finish then gently pulled her mouth off of him and swallowed. It wasn't the most pleasant thing on earth, but it was easier than she thought it might be, and she was so caught up in just pleasing Ron that she didn't really care. Ron reached down for her grabbing her arms and hoisting her up onto his chest. "Bloody hell, Hermione," he said against the top of her head. "That was amazing."

"Liked that did you?" Hermione said grinning pulling back to look in his face. "Now who's fishing for compliments he said back?" They both laughed as he pulled her back down against his chest. "Where did you learn to do that?" Ron asked. Hermione just laughed. "Believe it or not, a bit of reading," she said, and they both started laughing now. "Seriously," she said. "It was okay?" "Okay," Ron said in a shocked voice. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." Hermione blushed at his praise. "I can't believe you were nervous," he said. "You seem like a pro." Hermione laughed. "Well you know me. I do everything 100 percent." The pair laughed and talked and cuddled and kiss for another hour or so when Hermione finally said, "Well I'd guess I'd better get dressed and get back before your mum wakes up. I think we were kind of loud," she said shyly.

"Who cares?" Ron said pulling her close. "I don't want you to go."

"I can come back tomorrow night," she said coyly. "Promise?" Ron asked. "I promise," she said, and she meant it. Hermione searched for her clothes under the sheets and pulled them on as Ron sat up and did the same. She kissed him one more time then made a move to get out of bed. Ron grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, I love you," he blurted out. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "And I'm not just saying that because I think it's what you want to hear or because we just shared some rather intimate stuff. I really mean it. I'm in love with you." Hermione had to sit back down on the bed as her eyes welled with tears. They were the words she had been longing to hear for so many years. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you too," she said. "So much." Ron smiled, and they hugged. He held her hand until she pulled away, and then he whimpered. She loved that he couldn't bear to be apart from her. She tiptoed back across and out of Ron's room and back down to Ginny's. Ginny was still sound asleep. Hermione crawled into bed feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. She drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of the amazing night she and Ron had just spent together in her head.

Upstairs, Ron was staring out at the moon. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. He fell asleep in total bliss.

*Please review. I may continue this story to other firsts including love-making if people are interested. I hope you enjoyed it.*


	3. Chapter 3: The First Time

*Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews of Chapters 1 and 2. I hope you enjoy this installment too.*

The next morning, Ron woke up feeling like a new man. He had spent a wonderful night with Hermione taking their physical relationship to the next step, and he had finally told her he loved her. He had loved her a long time, but he had never been able to say it. Last night, after she allowed him to see such an intimate side of her, it just felt right. Though they had not gone all the way, Ron was completely satisfied. The stuff they had done had been fun and amazing, and he was once again in awe of Hermione. The self-proclaimed bookworm was as passionate and romantic as she was studious and smart. They had one more night together at the Burrow before she had to go back to school for the week and he and Harry back to work. He planned to make the most of it.

Ron got out of bed, pulled on some pajama pants, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. He could smell French toast and bacon cooking, and as he closed in on the kitchen, he could hear the voices of his friends and mother chatting over breakfast. He was the last one up.

Ron walked into the kitchen smiling from ear to ear when he caught sight of Hermione. She was still in her pajamas but had pulled on one of the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made Ron every Christmas. He loved it when she wore his clothes. His mom was at the stove flipping lots of French toast. She knew her youngest boy had a huge appetite. Ron crossed the room and wrapped his mom in a hug kissing her on the cheek. "Morning," he said smiling. "Well, good morning son," Molly said in return. "Who are you, and what have you done with my son Ronald?" "What?," Ron said in a faked hurt tone. "A son can't show his mom he appreciates her, especially when she is making French toast." Ron reached around her and snatched a piece of bacon. He took a bite as he sauntered towards the table. He took a seat beside Hermione across from Harry and Ginny. "Morning," he said winking at Hermione. He put his hand around her head and pulled her close so he could kiss her on the forehead. She loved it but blushed. "Morning," she said back. Harry and Ginny gave each other a knowing glance. "What?" Ron said as he put the piece of bacon in his mouth. "Nothing," Harry and Ginny chimed in amused unison. Hermione stared at her plate nervously. Ron was making it way too obvious that he was happy about something, and she knew Ginny would grill her about it later. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley broke the tension by setting down a huge plate of French toast so they could all dig in.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ron if they would mind de-gnoming the garden. Ron's dad Arthur was away for the rest of the weekend on Ministry of Magic business, and if it waited until Monday, the garden would be overrun. Harry and Ron agreed. They were much quicker and less reluctant to help these days as Ron's parents were so kind to let them crash here and fed them just about every weekend.

They guys went upstairs to change while Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table. Harry and Ron were back in a flash, and before they went outside, Ron crossed the room to Hermione, wrapped her in a hug, and kissed her. Hermione's knees always went a little weak when he didn't something like that. He tasted like salt and syrup from breakfast, and her head was a little dizzy too as she remembered what they had shared the night before. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny just smiled at each other. The only person who was embarrassed was Hermione as the Weasley clan had grown used to Ron's public displays of affections. "See you later," he whispered in her ear, and then he squeezed her hand and went outside. Mrs. Weasley excused the girls, and they climbed the stairs together.

Once inside Ginny's room, she shut the door, turned to Hermione and said, "Okay…out with it!" "What?" Hermione said sheepishly, but she knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. "You know what," Ginny replied. "What is going on with you two?" "Nothing," Hermione tried again unsuccessfully to lie. "Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed. "My brother waltzes into the kitchen grinning like a fool, putting on that show, acting like he single-handedly won the Quidditch world cup or something, and you expect me to believe nothing's going on. He's always affection with you, but never so chipper with us and mom that early. Spill it Hermione."

Hermione knew Ginny well enough to know that she wouldn't back down, and she didn't mind sharing things with Ginny. She was her best girlfriend. She honestly just didn't know how to tell her about the stuff that had happened with her brother. She knew she was blushing. As she searched for the right words, Ginny put her hands to her mouth gasping. "Oh," she said. "Did you two, you know, go all the way?"

"No," Hermione said defensively and right away. "But," she added sheepishly, "we did do some other stuff," she smiled. "I knew it," Ginny said now sitting down on Hermione's bed with her. "Ron was way too happy for a normal morning. Tell me everything."

"Ginny," Hermione whined. "He's your brother."

"I don't care," Ginny said. "I want to know. Girlfriends tell each other this kind of stuff. Besides, I think Harry and I might want to try more than snogging soon, and I might need some advice."

Ginny was just as stubborn as the rest of them, and Hermione knew she was not going to take no for an answer. "Well," she started. For the next half hour, Hermione gossiped with Ginny about her night with Ron. She didn't tell her every single detail, but she certainly allowed her to get the basic gist of things. Ginny wasn't surprised or scolding that she had snuck out. Hermione finished by telling her that Ron had said those three little words: I love you. "Oh," Ginny said, "That's so romantic. My brother can be such a git, but he's so sweet with you. Are you going back tonight? Do you think you'll go all the way?"

"Ginny," Hermione said in astonishment. "I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet," she paused. "But, I can tell you that I would be willing to do what happened last night and a little more again." She and Ginny giggled for a minute. Ginny wanted more details, but Hermione refused. She wanted the bulk of last night to stay private between her and Ron. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door a few minutes later asking the girls to help her with some Christmas lists. Christmas was only a few months away, and Mrs. Weasley liked being prepared and really just liked spending time with them. They agreed saying they would get dressed and be right there. Before they left the room, Ginny said, "Hermione, you know I won't tell if you sneak out again tonight right?" Hermione smiled and touched her arm in thanks. "You'll just owe me one." Hermione nodded and the girls went to find Mrs. Weasley.

A very similar conversation was unfolding outside in the backyard. Ron was whistling as they de-gnomed the garden: a task he more often than not despised. "Ron," Harry said finally, "What is going on?" "What do you mean?" Ron said in playful defense grinning. He was fully ready to tell his best mate everything he wanted to know, but he needed to play it down a little bit. "You know what," Harry said in an accusing tone. "What happened last night with you and Hermione?" Just the question sent Ron into a daydream. He could feel Hermione's fingers on his lips hushing him when he'd questioned if she was really ready to please him. He could feel her lips and hands on his most private parts... Harry cleared his throat pulling Ron from his reverie.

"Ron?" he said. "Sorry mate," Ron grinned. "Lost in thought." "I can see that," Harry responded. "Now, stop stalling and tell me why." Ron was pretty sure Hermione was spilling her guts to Ginny right now, so he hoped she wouldn't be mad if he told his best friend at least part of the story. "Let's just say Hermione and I have taken our relationship to the next level," Ron finally said to Harry. Harry smiled. "Wow, mate. I'm impressed. Didn't figure Hermione for the type." Harry didn't mean it as a slam, just a fact, but Ron felt the need to defend her anyways. "We didn't go all the way or anything," he corrected. "Just more than snogging stuff." Ron blushed and Harry smiled again. He really was amazed at how much Ron and Hermione's relationship had changed both of them. Sure, they still fought all the time, but since they had finally admitted their feelings, Ron had allowed a more tender and affection side of himself to show up, and Hermione had let down her guard a lot. Ron allowed her to be more fun-loving and carefree. Harry clapped Ron on the back. "I knew something was up," he said. "You were way too happy at breakfast." The friends laughed and at Harry's coaxing, Ron gave him a few more details about exactly what had happened. Harry's eyes grew wide at the oral sex part of the story. "Wow," he said. "How'd she know how?" He was interested even more because he thought he and Ginny may be moving towards these types of things too. "Said she read about it," Ron said laughing. "Leave it to Hermione." Ron got serious with Harry for a minute. He knew Hermione was like a sister to Harry and felt the need to show some additional respect. "I love her mate," he said quietly. "I know," Harry said, and with that, the conversation was over.

The boys went back to their chores as inside Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley plan ahead for Christmas. "You'll be joining won't you dear?" she said to Hermione. Hermione was supposed to spend Christmas with her family in Australia, but she knew being away from Ron would be impossible. It was hard enough week to week at school. Her parents would understand. "For part of the time yes," Hermione answered. "I'll start the holiday in Australia but finish here if that's okay." "Great," Molly said back. Molly already loved Hermione like a daughter and was amazed at what she brought out in Ron. She had never seen her son so happy. Her youngest boy had never been much for showing his feelings, but it was different when he was with Hermione. Though she was often a bit embarrassed by his displays of affection for Hermione, Molly knew the 18 year olds really loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

That night at dinner, Ron sat across from Hermione, finding her foot under the table. It was such an innocent but at the same time erotic gesture. She knew by the way he was looking at her he was thinking about last night, and so was she. She had made up her mind somewhere throughout the day that she would sneak to his room again tonight, and whatever happened happened.

The four friends played a couple games after dinner. Mrs. Weasley retired early saying that she had to get up early the next morning because her sister was visiting for lunch, and she wanted to make some big meal. Close to midnight, Ginny started yawning, and said she was going to bed. Ron's eyes locked on Hermione's, and they quickly agreed it was a good idea. Everyone in the group had a pretty good idea of what might happen under the roof tonight but no one dared speak of it. Harry laughed at the big display Ron made of kissing Hermione goodnight in the hallway and dropping her off in Ginny's room. He knew Hermione would likely be in Ron's room within 20 minutes, but he also knew that it meant a lot to Ron to help keep her innocence intact, so he resisted the urge to tease them.

When the door closed behind the girls, Ginny whispered to Hermione. "I have a surprise for you." Ginny crossed the room to her trunk and pulled out a lacy pink negligee. "Where did you get that and why do you have it?" Hermione asked laughing. "I bought it at a store in Hogsmeade on a whim, but I don't think Harry and I are quite ready for it, so I'm giving it to you as an early Christmas present. "Ginny, I can't take this," Hermione quipped. "Besides, I don't even think it will look good." "Oh, please," Ginny said. "You'll look great in this, and Ron will die. It's my early present to you both. Just try it on." Hermione took the nightie from Ginny and slipped into her walk-in closet to change into it. She came out a few minutes later, and Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Ron might pass out," she said closing the closet door so Hermione could see herself. Hermione wasn't sure she recognized the girl looking back at her. She looked amazing. The light pink sparkled against her tan skin, and her legs looked about a mile long. "You look like a model," Ginny admired. "Now here," she said handing her a robe to put over it. Hurry before you lose your nerve." "Ginny," Hermione laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were encouraging me to have my way with your brother." Ginny laughed too. "I am," she said. "You make each other happy, and I think its sweet, that's all. Now go."

Hermione brushed her teeth in the tiny bathroom in Ginny's room then did as she was told. It was nice that Ginny was encouraging her. She knew Ginny thought of her like a sister.

Ron wasn't even in bed yet when Hermione opened his door quietly. He still had a tiny lamp on by his bed, and he was sitting up reading a piece of paper. "Mom gave me this after dinner," he laughed. "It's a long list of things she wants to pick up in Diagon Alley over the next few months before Christmas. I tell you that woman is prepared." Hermione laughed. "Don't I know it? I helped her make that list." She stood near the door suddenly shy. Ron had pretty much seen her naked last night, but for some reason she was nervous about letting him seeing her tonight. She thought perhaps the more well-lit room had something to do with that. Ron put the list on his nightstand, and then in his sexiest voice said, "Come here." Hermione crossed the room slowly. "What's the matter with you?" he said pulling her down beside him. "You're being a bit odd." Hermione laughed nervously. "It's nothing. I just…"she trailed off. "I wore something special for you tonight, but now I'm afraid to show you I think," she finished honestly. Ron's eyes grew wide with curiosity, and he reached for her robe. "Don't tease a man like that," he said as she pulled the robe tighter. "Turn off the lamp," Hermione said instinctively. "Hermione, please," Ron said quickly. "I can't believe you are nervous after last night. You are so lovely." As Ron said the last words, he tipped her chin so he was looking in her eyes, and she could feel that he meant it. It put her mind at ease. "Well, okay," she gave in, and stood up and shed her robe. Ron's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. "Wow," he said in awe. "And you were nervous why?" Hermione blushed at his compliment and let him pull her close to him. "You look amazing." "Really?" she said. "Really," he said now pulling her down onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "Actually Ginny gave it to me," she replied. "She said it was our early Christmas present." "Remind me to thank her," Ron said before capturing Hermione's lips. The room started spinning then, and Hermione could no longer think. Ron's kiss was so intense and passionate that it made her lose her breath. She was sitting on his lap too, which allowed him to hug her very close. Just the feel of her in that thin fabric was enough to drive him wild. His erection grew beneath her lap. She felt it and smiled inside. She loved making him feel this way.

As he kissed down her neck to her collarbone, Hermione bravely cooed, "Ron, I want you," into his ear. He halted, and for a second she thought she had done something wrong until he said, "Wait," and gently scooted her off his lap and onto the bed. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and stood in the middle of his room. "Audius Privito," he whispered waving his wand towards the door. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "I'm not familiar with that spell." Shocked for a moment that he knew something she didn't, he turned and started back for the bed. He put his wand back on the nightstand before grabbing Hermione's shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed following on top of her. "Sound charm," he said winking at her and grinning. "Now, what happens in this room stays in this room." "How do you know it will work?" She asked. "I don't," he said, "but I'm banking on it." "Well don't you think we should try it out first?" Ron rolled his eyes, not surprised at all by his Hermione. She could sneak up to his room wearing a killer nightie, but she was unwilling to trust him with this charm. "Fine," he said. "I'll go outside, and you talk in normal voice, and I'll see if I can hear you." "What if I wake up your mum?" Hermione said in a whisper. "You won't," Ron said. "Don't you trust me?" Hermione did trust Ron, completely, and she realized that he was just checking the sound to appease her. "I trust you," she said. Ron grinned and walked outside. When he closed the door, Hermione said his name fairly loud, "Ron," she called. "Ron," she said even louder a few more times. After about 2 minutes, Ron opened the door back up. "Anything?" she asked. "Not a peep," Ron said locking the door behind him and crossing the room back to her quickly.

He clicked off the lamp and once again kissed her while pushing her back onto the bed. He was on top of her, his knee between her legs. They didn't have to say any words. They both knew what was about to happen. Last night had been a preview leading up to the main event. Hermione was nearly blind with her lust for Ron, and Ron had been in a daydream all day. Hermione wasn't sure how 24 hours had made such a difference, but it had, and she knew in her heart she was ready to make love with Ron. Ron's hand ran under the thin fabric of her nightie at the top of her leg. Hermione tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he shed it and threw it on the floor now in just his boxers. "Can I take this off?" he whispered in the dark tugging at her nightgown. She nodded yes, and he leaned back on his haunches, so she could sit up. He lifted the nighty over her head, so she was now naked expect for her panties. "You are so beautiful," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed as Ron laid her back towards the pillow. Ron kept his boxers on for now. He was determined to return Hermione's favor from last night first and foremost. He kissed her passionately then slowly started to make his way down her body. He gently kissed her breasts causing her to moan, but he didn't stay long continuing a trail down her ribcage and stomach until he was close to the top of her panties. "Ron," Hermione said a bit nervous. Ron looked up at her and smiled. He positioned himself so he could hook his thumbs under the edges of her panties and pulled them off. "Will you let me?" he questioned. She wanted too ever so much, but she was crazy nervous. I mean how much more exposed can you get? "I won't if you're not ready," Ron said reassuringly. It was so tender and truthful that Hermione nearly melted. "I want you too," she said honestly, "but I'm just kind of embarrassed." Ron lifted himself up so he was beside her and could look in her eyes. "I understand, but I want too, I promise," he said, "besides if gives you as much satisfaction as it gave me, trust me, you want to let me," he joked and grinned. His humor put her at ease, and she nodded her head in agreement biting her bottom lip. She looked so sexy. Ron's eyes sparkled. He kissed her once more on the mouth then returned to his position between her legs.

He had never done this before, but he had done his own research in the form of asking his oldest brothers Bill and Charlie for advice, and he was pretty sure he had the gist. Luckily, he knew this was a first for Hermione too, so she would have no point of reference. He would do his best. He started by kissing her inner thighs on both side, which made Hermione wriggle and whimper. "Working so far," he thought to himself. He then decided to just go for it. He dipped his head close to her and placed a gentle kiss on her most secret place. She shuddered as he followed up by a gentle lick that turned into a harder lick. She was wet and willing as Ron put his finger into the mix, dipping inside her as he continued working her clit with his tongue. Hermione's hands came down into Ron's hair, and she gently ran her hands through it as she moaned and said Ron's name over and over. It only took a few more minutes before Ron felt Hermione tighten around his finger, and then she unleashed into an orgasm much more powerful than the night before. He was so glad he had learned the sound charm so they could keep this moment private, and he loved hearing her let go. He allowed her to finish until she was just pulsing with tiny shockwaves, and then he moved up to lay beside her. Hermione's eyes were closed. "Look at me," he said tilting her head towards him. She rolled towards him and opened her eyes. They were nearly black with lust. "Wow," she said. "Yeah?" Ron said triumphantly caressing her side. "Yeah," she said nodding her head. "Amazing." She could still only string together one word answers. "Well, I aim to please," Ron said jokingly. Before he could finish though, Hermione's lips were on his, and they were instantly in a full on and steamy make-out session. Hermione was surprised at how turned on she was. She was still pulsing a bit from her orgasm and found the fact that Ron tasted like her hot.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. Ron pulled back looking into her eyes. "Are you sure? I can't wait for you," he said. She knew he meant it, but she shook her head yes. "I'm ready," she said. "I love you." "I love you too," he said softly and kissed her on the tip of the nose. He then rose up just enough to take off his boxers. "What about protection?" he asked. "Contraception charm," Hermione whispered as she captured his lips again. Being a witch did have many advantages.

Hermione reached between them to take hold of Ron's already rock hard erection. He groaned into her mouth. "I want you inside me," Hermione said. She had read that line in a romance novel once and had held onto it for just this occasion. Ron felt like he was dreaming. Was it just him, or was Hermione in charge right now? Who knew she would end up being so carefree in the bedroom? He always thought he would be the one leading. No matter, he loved it. He rolled gently on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You nervous?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes," she admitted, "but excited too."

"Tell me if I hurt you, k?" he said tenderly touching her cheek. She nodded. Lucky for them both she was still sopping wet from her earlier orgasm, so if there was ever a time to be ready, it was now.

"You ready?" Ron made sure once more. Hermione nodded yes, and the first-time lovers locked eyes as Ron slowly pushed inside her. Ron was struggling to maintain his composure as he made his way into Hermione. She was so tight and felt so warm and good. Hermione winced just a touch. She had never felt such pleasure and pain at the same time, but the magic moment took over, and the pain subsided quickly. Once Ron was all the way in, the initial pain dulled to a much smaller ache, a welcome feeling. Ron stared into her eyes. "You okay?," he said sounding nervous. "I'm perfect," she said leaning up to kiss him.

Ron believed her, and as their tongues danced, he slowly began to thrust. Ron knew he couldn't last long. This was his first time after all, but he hoped to hang on for Hermione. As they continued to fit better together, Ron picked up the pace just a touch. Hermione was petite, and he was fairly big, so he ended up finding her g-spot quickly, a victory for a first time. Hermione cried out with pleasure, so he repeated the action until she cried out with her second orgasm of the night. "Oh Ron," she said as she gripped his shoulders. It was all he could muster and he let go with her as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Hermione," he said in a low grunt as he spilled inside her. The lovers finished, and Ron slowly pulled out lying beside Hermione and pulling her close. "Whoa," he said. "I second that," Hermione said smiling at him. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Hermione was touched by his continued concern.

"I think it hurt the normal amount for a first time," Hermione said, "but I think you could tell it felt good too," she said grinning.

"I'd say that wasn't bad for a first try," Ron said. "I'm looking forward to the phrase practice makes perfect though," he teased. "Maybe next time, I can last 6 minutes." She laughed with him, shocked at how comfortable she was. They were naked and had just lost their virginity to each other, a moment Hermione always imagined would be embarrassing for her, but instead she was empowered. "I'll look forward to practicing again when I visit you at the flat next weekend," she teased back. He kissed her grinning. "I think I've created a monster," he said, "and I love it."

Ron and Hermione kissed and hugged and snuggled and talked for several more hours until the sun started to come up through the trees. "I'd better get out of here before your mum wakes up," Hermione said sadly. Ron agreed and helped her find her nighty and robe. They kissed once more, and Hermione tiptoed back to Ginny's room. She climbed into bed to get at least a few hours of sleep.

Ron behaved much the way he had the morning before at breakfast humming and being extra happy. Everyone expect Mrs. Weasley had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but no one dared say a word. Hermione would have to remember to scold him for being so obvious she thought smiling inside.

It was Sunday and time for everyone to head back to their school or work week. Ginny and Hermione had a major Herbology test first thing Monday morning, so they decided to pack up and leave right after breakfast. Mrs. Weasley kissed them both goodbye and headed off to the kitchen to finish lunch for her visiting sister while Harry and Ron lingered to say their final goodbyes. Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed. They were just as in love as Ron and Hermione, but their relationship wasn't quite so intense, so goodbye from week to week wasn't quite so hard. For Hermione on the other hand, she was all to pieces this morning. How could she not be after what she and Ron had shared?

As Ron scooped her into a hug, she burst into tears. "Hey," Ron said pulling back and reaching out to wipe her tears away. "It's alright."

"Harry, let's give them a minute," Ginny said. "We'll wait for you outside and disapparate from there how bout?" she said pulling Harry with her. Ron nodded and pulled Hermione back into a hug. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I just don't want to leave you," she said through her sobs. Ron knew how she felt. They had spent a magical weekend together, and the thought of parting was just about too much to bear. "I'll see you in 5 days. It will fly by with all your tests this week, I promise," he said in a comforting tone. She nodded in agreement. "Sorry, I'm being such a girl," she laughed wiping her eyes. "One of the many reasons I love you," Ron said grinning and kissed her on the forehead. He then took her hand in one of his and picked up her suitcase with the other, and they walked outside. He handed her her suitcase and put her hand into Ginny's. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," she said back. They didn't care one bit that Harry and Ginny were right there. Ginny giggled then squeezed Hermione's hand and they were off to Hogwarts. Harry clapped Ron on the back. "Getting harder to be without her huh mate?" Harry asked. "You have no idea," Ron said, and the pair went back inside to gather their own things before heading back to Diagon Alley.

Though Ron was only 18, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to be with Hermione forever. He couldn't wait to see her again. 5 days felt like an eternity.


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas

*This next Chapter is not quite finished yet, but I wanted to go ahead and post what I had so far. I hope to finish the ending, and end of this story soon. Please review and enjoy*

Ron had been dying with anticipation to see Hermione. He had worked really hard on trying to find her Christmas presents that would show her how he felt about her, and he couldn't wait to see if his efforts had paid off.

Hermione was originally supposed to spend the entire holiday with her parents in Australia, but she had worked it out to spend one week there and then one week at the Burrow with The Weasleys and Harry. Hermione loved her parents, but she felt more at home at the Burrow than anywhere else, and she couldn't bear to be away from Ron any longer.

The week had crept by slowly. Because of final exams, Hermione had been staying at Hogwarts on the weekends instead of coming to see Ron, so when she showed up, it would have been nearly a month since they last saw each other, and a month was way too long in both their opinions. They had not gone so long without each other since they started dating. Though both Ron and Hermione were 18, nearly 19, they felt much older after all they had been through, and their relationship was pretty intense. They loved each other so much, and had recently ramped up the physical part of their relationship. When they made love for the first time, it was more magical than any magic they'd experienced in the Wizarding World. And since then, they had perfected their technique and could barely keep their hands off each other when they were together.

Ron had kept himself entertained during the week for sure, hanging out with his family and Harry and Ginny. It was a happy but hard time as it was their first Christmas without Fred.

Ron was helping his mom stack some plates in a high kitchen cabinet when he heard a familiar swish outside. "She's here," Ron said nearly dropping a plate. "Oh for goodness sakes Ron," Mrs. Weasley said in an amused tone. She grabbed the plate back from him. "Go," she said smiling. Ron grinned and raced out of the kitchen toward the front door. He opened it, and there she stood. Hermione Granger, his true love. She looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a new light gray pea coat: a Christmas present from her parents he guessed. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a darker gray beanie since it was so cold. He noticed how long her hair had gotten, as she often kept it up in a ponytail. She was holding two small suitcases in each hand and had her infamous beaded bag tied across her shoulder. Like in a scene from a movie she dropped the bags on the ground as Ron came towards her. She ran into his open arms, and he lifted her right off the ground, twirling her around, much the way he had done during their first kiss. Their lips met, and as always it was like fireworks. They broke apart, and Ron sat Hermione back down on the ground. He didn't let her go though pulling her into a tight hug. "Bloody hell, I missed you," he said. "I missed you too," she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat at the door, and the lovers broke apart. Hermione ran from Ron to Molly wrapping her in a hug. "Happy Christmas," she said. "And to you dear," Molly said back. "I'm so glad you're here. Now Ron might finally shut up." They all laughed as Ron picked up Hermione's bags and carried them inside.

Once inside the house, Hermione was greeted by the rest of the Weasley clan including Ginny and her best friend Harry Potter. Hugs and greetings were exchanged. It was Christmas Eve, and Molly quickly grabbed Ginny and put her to work helping cook the night's big feast. Ron helped Hermione carry her stuff up to Ginny's room. Once she took off her coat and hat, Ron wrapped her into another hug and backed her against the bed pulling her down into a make-out session. "Ron," Hermione giggled. "The door isn't even closed." "I know, and I don't care," Ron said as he kissed down her neck. "I just can't help myself." Hermione gave in for a few minutes then wiggled away and stood up. "That's enough," she said in a teasing scold. "Behave yourself."

He stood up too and came toward her, reaching out and pushing a rouge strand of her now tousled hair behind her ear. "I just miss being with you." His voice was kind and gentle, and she knew exactly what he meant. Their closeness was about more than lust. It was truly magical. She put her forehead against his and breathed in his scent. "Too bad you're sharing your room this visit," Hermione said, and they both grinned. She was referring of course to a few months ago, when she had snuck up to Ron's room in the middle of the night for some physical fun. It's where they had made love for the first time. Now though, the house was full with all the Weasley kids home, so Ron would be sharing his room with Harry and she with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was understanding for the most part about their pda, but she would not stand for them sleeping in the same room. Only Bill and Fleur since they were married.

"Don't I know it," Ron said jokingly as he pulled her closer. "Perhaps we can find an empty broom closet," he teased in a whisper. She kissed him again, just long enough to feel his arousal against her leg, and then she pulled back and stepped out of his reach. "I should go help your mom and Ginny," she said. Ron pouted and reached for her again, but she jumped out of his grasp. "No, No," she said smiling. "Later." Ron whimpered and gave Hermione his best puppy dog face, but she wouldn't give in. "Later, I promise," she said. "We'll find a way." Ron reluctantly agreed to her promise and sat back down on the bed as Hermione left the room. He heard her footsteps on the stairs, and then Mrs. Weasley giving her some instructions about making a pie just a few minutes later.

The day seemed to fly by. Ron's mom had tasks for just about everyone. She kept Hermione and Ginny busy in the kitchen, while all the guys put up and decorated a Christmas tree and put out some more decorations. They always waited until Christmas Eve, so they could all do it together as a family.

Dinner was at 5, and it was delicious. With help from the girls, Mrs. Weasley cooked a feast fit for a king. When they were all fat and happy, they gathered in the living room to each open one present. Mrs. Weasley called it the "tide you over" gift, and even though the kids were all grown now, they still enjoyed the tradition. Mrs. Weasley chose the gifts for everyone. She had knitted one of her famous sweaters or scarves for everyone with their initials on it. Harry had been in on this before but never Hermione, and when she opened up her sweater and saw a the small hand-knitted HG, her eyes welled up with tears. She knew this truly meant that she was part of the family. "Thank you," she said in Mrs. Weasley's direction, and it was easy to tell that she was emotional. Mrs. Weasley nearly cried too. "You are part of our family dear," she said. "Plus, you are the only one who can keep Ron straight. Everyone laughed. Hermione wiped her eyes as Ron put his arm around her and kissed her temple. He loved that she loved him and his family so much.

The clan sang carols while Hermione played the piano for a while, and after some eggnog and pie it was finally time for bed. "Santa won't come if you aren't asleep," Molly teased. They all laughed and started climbing the stairs. As Ron and Harry dropped the girls off at their room with hugs and kisses goodnight, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. "Meet me downstairs in an hour. I want to give you your Christmas presents alone." Hermione blushed but nodded her head yes. She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but she could guess, and she was pretty sure it didn't just involve exchanging gifts. They hadn't seen each other in a month after all.

The next hour seemed to creep by. Though Ginny would not have scolded Hermione for sneaking out to see Ron, she didn't even know. She was a sound sleeper as Hermione had learned several times before, and tonight she was exhausted from helping her mom in the kitchen all day. Hermione was tired too, but not tired enough to miss out on spending time with Ron.

When the clock struck midnight, Hermione climbed quietly out of bed, grabbing her beaded bag with Ron's present inside, and tiptoed down the stairs. Ron was already sitting on the couch in front of the fire waiting for her. The bottom step creaked lightly, and he turned around smiling. She crossed the living room and sat right next to him on the couch. He kissed her long and hard pushing her gently down onto the couch. They both tasted minty from only hour old toothpaste. Their arms around each other felt so good and so natural and so long overdue. Ron was the one to break the make-out session. He sat back up bringing Hermione with him. "I didn't ask you down here just for that," he said laughing. She smiled. "No complaints here," she replied. He leaned forward and kissed her again, a light peck kiss.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas presents while we were alone, and since its past midnight, I figure it's officially Christmas." Hermione nodded her head, agreeing with his logic. Ron reached to the other side of the couch and pulled two small presents onto his lap. "This one first," he said handing her a small square shaped box. Hermione opened it fast. She could tell it was jewelry of some sort by the shape of the box, a necklace or bracelet. It was a charm bracelet. Hermione pulled it out of the box to examine it. "It's beautiful," she said to Ron as she turned it around in her fingers. "I hope you like it," Ron said. "There are only 3 charms right now, but I figured I, and other people could continue to add to it." "I love it," Hermione said. "Tell me about the charms."

"Well," Ron said. "The book and heart are pretty obvious. The book is for you, representing how smart you are, and the heart, my love for you," he grinned and so did she. "This is a horseshoe," he said touching the last charm. Hermione turned to him looking a bit confused. "You're not the only one who can do research. I'm sure you know that in the Muggle world horseshoes mean good luck, and since you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so lucky that you love me, I thought I should add it as a charm." Hermione was touched. Ron could be so sweet. "Thank you," she said. "It's perfect." She kissed him, and he helped her put the bracelet on.

"That's not all though," Ron said handing her another wrapped gift, which she could tell was a book. She opened it up. "Love Letters and Poems from Famous Wizards and Witches," she read the title outloud. "It's a collection," he said. "Believe it or not, I read the whole thing, and I highlighted passages that reminded me the most of you or us." Hermione was flipping through the book and could see what he was talking about. She took a moment to recognize how thoughtful that was.

"There's also something from me in the front," he said a bit nervously. She turned to the front and read the letter out loud. "My dearest Hermione," she started reading his words. "You know I don't have much of a way with words, but I want you to know how much I love you. You are the sun, the moon, and everything in between for me. I will love you forever if you'll let me. Yours always, Ron." Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and her voice was cracking by the time she was finished reading. "Ron," she said cupping his face. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever read. This is an amazing gift," she said hugging the book to her heart. Ron grinned clearly elated that his gifts had done the trick. "What can I say?" he said smiling. "You bring out my sappy side." She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Your turn," she said reaching for her beaded bag beside her. She dug around inside and pulled out a small, wrapped box. She handed it to Ron, and he opened it quickly. He pulled out a pocket watch. Hermione immediately reached out and took it from him. "It's just a regular watch on one side, but the other side has a special secret compartment" She turned it over to show him a tiny button on the back. She clicked it, and it opened. I charmed it to make it a countdown clock to the next time we get to see each other. We can reset it each time we have to be apart so we can countdown the time until we can be together again." Ron smiled. "And there's an inscription." Ron took the watch back from her and tilted it so he could see what was written inside. "To Ron," he read aloud. "I will love you until time stops. Hermione, I love it, and I love you," he said leaning over and kissing her.

The emotion between them was thick after giving each other such thoughtful gifts, and it was manifesting as lust. Ron pulled back from Hermione only long enough to move their gifts onto the floor out of the way, and then he grabbed her again and started kissing her like mad. He pushed her back down onto the couch settling in on top of her, and before they knew it, they were running their hands all over each other. When Ron reached for the bottom of Hermione's pajama top, she stopped him. "Ron," she said quietly. "I don't want to stop, but we are in your living room." Ron hung his head against her in frustration. He knew she was right, but he hated it. He wanted, no needed, to be close to Hermione right now.

"Sound charm?" she asked.

"Won't work down here," Ron said laughing. "It's too open. Believe me, I already tried."

"Well," Hermione said, "Let me think?" It only took a moment for the imaginary light bulb to blink over Hermione's head and she looked towards her beaded bag. "I've got an idea," she said grabbing her bag and Ron's hand and pulling him with her towards the front door.

***please stay tuned for the final installment of this story. I'll give you a hint. The tent from Deathly Hallows will show back up.***


End file.
